


Late Night Discussion

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Two strangers have a discussion after everyone has gone to bed.





	Late Night Discussion

“And you allowed it?” Jon asked as they laughed in the dark over way too much ale. All the others at the dinner had left and it was just the two of them sitting closely in the dining hall.

“He was cute!” Sansa noted with a gasp.

“I wish I had met more girls like you when I was younger,” Jon chuckled.

“There weren’t girls who let you kiss them in Dorne?” Sansa asked the young prince.

“No, the girls in Dorne were too...”

“Too?” Sansa inquired.

“Boring,” Jon said. “I have to say the women in the North are far more interesting.”

“It’s all the fur,” Sansa joked.

Jon smiled broadly and finally noticed that there was no one else about.

“I should allow you to go to bed,” Jon said as he stood from his chair, suddenly remembering who he was and who she was.

“I thought we could talk some more,” Sansa said sadly.

“Oh, uh, of course,” Jon said as he took his seat again.

“So will you really be fine living in the North?” Sansa asked him.

“I’ll have to be,” Jon said. “Father said it’s safest.”

Sansa nodded.

“And what will you do up here?” Sansa asked.

“I imagine whatever is asked of me,” Jon replied.

Sansa nodded.

“And what of you?” Jon asked.“What will you do with your days?” 

“Take care of my husband and any children we may have,” Sansa said honestly.

“Do you want children?” Jon asked, intrigued.

“Yes, many,” Sansa said as she looked at him. “You?”

“It was only me growing up so I have no experience with siblings,” Jon admitted. “But I always wanted them, so I’d want my children to have them.”

Sansa nodded in understanding. She couldn’t imagine growing up alone without brothers or sisters.

“And when it comes to matters of disagreement between a husband and wife?” Sansa asked.

“My parents always discuss everything,” Jon explained. “My father has never raised a hand to my mother so I could never do that to my wife.”

Sansa nodded in agreement. “But who has the final say?”

“Well, I suppose I would if we couldn’t agree,” Jon said with knitted brows. 

“And is faithfulness important to you or are husbands allowed to bed whomever they wish?”

“I’d think one woman would be enough, wouldn’t you?” Jon asked with a raised eyebrow. “I’d expect the same from my wife.”

Sansa rose from her chair and Jon, caught off guard quickly got up as well. 

“I am tired,” Sansa said softly as she looked at him. “I will see you tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Jon smiled at her as he kissed her hand. “I’ll be the nervous groom in front of the Godswood.”

Sansa smiled at him. “And I’ll be the nervous bride who will meet you there.”


End file.
